


Middle School Games and First Kisses

by TheOlympianArtemis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I honestly don't know how Phil got in here, M/M, Tony really appreciates Steve, bruce is done with everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlympianArtemis/pseuds/TheOlympianArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony struts naked, Clint and Natasha switch underwear, Thor gets a haircut, and Steve strips down to his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle School Games and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, forgive me for this trash. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and its big!Steve because why not?

Steve wasn’t one for parties, let alone truth or dare. So how he ended up doing both had only one reason, Bucky Barnes. God knows Steve can only resist his pleading for so long. And when Steve finally agreed, Bucky’s smile was as radiant as the sun, making everything he was about to do almost worth it. Almost.

Sitting down in the tightly packed circle, music just slightly muffled by the bedroom door, Steve was relieved that he recognized everyone’s faces, if not their names. Some are in his classes, while the others he’s just seen in the hallways. The slightly drunk one across from him, Tony if he remembers correctly, begins to speak.

“Alright who wants to go first,” Tony’s pause was short lived, “ No one? All right, I’ll go. Big guy, Truth or dare?"

Steve looked up, away from the nervous fidgeting in his hands.

“No, not you big guy, big guy number two.” Tony was pointing to the person next to him, who was definitely also big. Steve vaguely remembers him from Bucky’s brief attempt at football. His clothing was sort of, _weird,_ not to mention the cape.But really, who was Steve to judge; he dresses like a man from the 40’s according to Bucky, and the occasional Natasha.

And when the big guy spoke it was with an accent Steve couldn’t really place. “The name is Thor. But I shall choose dare, my good friend.”

Tony grinned, as if he was hoping for that answer. “I’ve been wanting to do this for years. I dare you, to cut your hair.”

Thor’s smile was suddenly smaller, but he nodded anyways.

“Here, take mine.” Natasha held out a pair of black scissors. “And don’t ask.”

Thor accepted them gracefully, with a not so silent, “thank you,” before turning to Steve, handing the pair to him.

“Your friend has spoken highly of your skills, and I trust you to do no less than your best.”

“Damn right I do, ain’t trustin’ no one but Stevie near my head with a pair of scissors.” Bucky’s tone was light and joking, but he had a determined glint in his eye. As if he was expecting someone to argue with him, and they might’ve, had they been with a different group of people and if Steve hadn’t yet hit his growth spurt. And Steve might have been touched, really, had it not been his big mouth that got him in this situation.

Steve took the scissors nonetheless, gesturing for Thor to sit down in front of him. He came willingly, sitting back down on the carpet, now stained with God knows what, with his back to Steve. And if his hands were shaking as Steve started to cut, no one seemed to notice; with every fallen strand of hair the music seemed to become more distant, until he couldn’t hear it at all.

Then he was done, and the music seemed to creep back up. Rushing to his ears as soon as Steve's concentration broke.

 

Thor looked about the same; his hair was well cut, though it would have been better if Steve had been given scissors for actual hair. But when Pepper showed him through her makeup mirror, Thor seemed impressed, and clapped Steve on the shoulder, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

“Now, the turn is mine, Pepper! Truth or Dare?”

And because Pepper is the only sensible one in the group, she says: “Truth”

Tony practically crawled across the circle just to whisper something in Thor’s ear, which earned a booming laugh from him. Steve might have wondered what Tony said to earn such a reaction; he might have asked what was so funny. Then Thor asked his question.

“How long have you had a crush on Tony?” Anyone could’ve guessed what he just told Thor, even if Tony wasn’t staring so intently. And If Natasha face-palmed, Steve didn’t point it out.

Pepper, being Pepper, just rolled her eyes, “never.”

The guy dressed almost completely in purple, gave out a short laugh. “I suggest you start collecting those fedoras now, Stark.”

The reference was lost on Steve, but judging from Natasha’s snort and Tony’s “fuck off, Barton.” He can guess it wasn’t a compliment.

Now it was Pepper’s turn, and she didn’t waste any time. “Natasha, truth or dare?”

No one was surprised by Natasha’s answer, “Dare.”

Pepper clicked her tongue, “I dare you, to…. switch underwear with Clint.”

Natasha didn’t seem bothered, but purple guy, who Steve was guessing is Clint, spoke up. “Don’t drag me into this! I got my own turn.” But his objections were futile, seeing as Natasha was already leading, almost dragging, him to the bathroom.

Natasha got out first, Clint shouting behind her. “I mean seriously, you just drop your pants! I don’t think even think Stark could do that!”

“You underestimate me, Barton.”

They sat down again, Natasha face remained neutral, as if she hadn’t just been dared to switch underwear with someone. While Clint was fidgeting, grumbling something about, “stupid uncomfortable thongs.”

“Steve, truth or dare?”

His eyes widened, “Huh?”

Natasha didn’t seem to be annoyed, “I said, truth or dare?”  
And because Steve is an idiot, he says: “Dare.”

Then Natasha was smirking, and Steve immediately regretted anything wrong he’s ever done in his life. He looked to Bucky for help, but he only shrugged.

“Normally, I’d say strip naked, but since you’re Steve. I dare you to strip to your underwear.”

_Oh ~~Go~~ \- hecky_

Because he did this to himself, Steve grudgingly takes off his shirt. Absolutely refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Tony whistled.

“Honestly, thank you Natasha. You have done the work of heaven. Don’t be surprised if you see a fruit basket on your porch tomorrow morning.”

Next were his pants, which he also took off, blushing way harder than he’d care to admit. A guy from his math class, Phil was his name, was almost hyperventilating.

“Someone should take a picture of this."  "Okay screw it, I’m taking it.” And before Steve could react, a flash hit his eyes. “Oooh, I’m so posting this on Twitter.” Which earned him a slap upside the head from Pepper, but Tony just grinned and shouted, “Too late."

Steve just sat back down. “Clint, truth or dare?”

“Nah man, I don’t know what kinky shit Rogers is into behind closed doors, so I’m going with truth.” This time it was Bucky who let out a snort.

“Okay, how uncomfortable is Nat’s underwear?”

Clint answered right away, “Oh Jesus, it’s so uncomfortable, I don’t know how she does it. Seriously, how do you do it Nat?” Natasha just shrugged, not dignifying him with an answer.

“Okay, yes, my turn. Stark, truth or dare?”

“I’m probably going to regret this, but, dare.”

“I dare you to walk around the party naked.”

Tony just shrugged, took a big gulp of beer, and stood up, “nothing I haven’t done before.” His shirt was the first to go, with his pants, shoes, and socks followed shortly after. “Like I said, you underestimate me.” Right before he opened the door, he spared a brief glance at Steve, and shouted. “Get on my level Rogers!” Before opening it, and letting the crowd suck him in.

“Well, that was dramatic.”

And they waited.

** **

Ten minutes had passed by; Clint was shooting tic tacs at the chandelier, when Tony came back in.  He was swaying slightly, shouting, and covered in things Steve would rather not talk about. Yet, as soon as he sat down, he looked at Bucky.

“Barnes, I dare you to kiss Rogers.”

And to Steve's surprise, (and only his, according to Natasha) Bucky didn’t even flinch, “Okay.”

Immediately, Steve's thoughts drifted from  _NO, IT'S NOT OKAY. WHAT PART OF THIS IS OKAY!_ to  _OH GEEZ OH GEEZ OH GEEZ OH GEEZ OH GEEZ._ If there was anticipation, it was completely buried by the sudden bucket of nerves let loose in his body.

 And before he knew it, Bucky’s lips were on his. It wasn't exactly everything he’d dreamed about, their teeth clacked, and they were surrounded by drunk teenagers, but it was _Bucky._  So when he pulled away, lips pink and panting, Steve pulled him back in.

** ** **

“Hey Steve, check this out.”

Bucky was sitting on the kitchen counter, his hair was messy and his lips were swollen from kissing all night, but he thinks he's never looked better. Steve walked up to him, and Bucky showed him his phone screen, completely careful with his bandaged fingers. (Because not long after their kiss, Bucky was dared to do the knife game. Which wasn’t a very good idea at all, although Clint would probably argueday and night with him on that.)

Bucky must have seen the confused look on his face, because he started to explain. “ Starks’s tweets from yesterday. Apparently, not only did he post the picture of you in your boxers which he tagged #rogersgonewild, already 1,000 re-tweets by the way, but he live tweeted the whole damn truth or dare.”

Finally understanding, Steve took the phone from Bucky, and scrolled through tweets.

**Tony Stark: Phil just got dared to touch Steve’s shirtless chest. #callanambulence**

**Tony Stark: Bruce just walked in on me shaving Clint's leg. He just sighed and walked away. #iguesstherapyworks**

**Tony Stark: remind me to never call Natasha a "dame." #thatsgottahurt**

**Tony Stark: belly flopping naked hurts.**

**Tony Stark: Don't be surprised to see Barnes on monday with no fingers.**

"How come I don't remember half of this?"

"Because no matter how big you get, your alcohol tolerance is still shit." "Now, c'mere. Now, I really got somethin' to show ya."

Steve would never get used to it, kissing Bucky. But maybe, that’s just the novelty of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't edited, and it's horrible, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
